Team 6
"We're y''our favorite streamer's favorite streamers''" - Team 6 tagline Who are Team 6? A splinter group of the larger collective known as the "Loyal Bois", the infamous Team 6 would branch off and re-brand themselves, embarking on the seemingly endless journey for "content" - the precious currency that measures one's usefulness and ability to entertain at-large. Before August 2018, despite claims the group had "imploded" over time, the more active/regular members were still occasionally getting together on certain Fridays to continue providing their signature South Park-style parody content of VRChat, hosting raunchy and mature lobbies where visitors must prove their worth to partake in. History and exploits The group would initially start off as a core group of the most active members of Roflgator's community, the so-called "Loyal Bois". Led by members xx21xx and xxCORREYxx, they would break off from the collective and mold themselves into their own brand in Spring 2018: "Team 6". They would adopt a rather meta mission: to attain and produce "content" by any means necessary. Beginning on April 8th, 2018 Astree, the android creation of Roflgator, would become an early mascot of the group and even be the main character of the group's first roleplaying series "AstreeZ". The show would be hosted on the cameraman Zapdec's Twitch channel and would be largely centered around Astree's frequent attempts to find and entertain "e-girls" as the rest of Team 6 engage in raucous discourse and hi-jinks. Beginning in the Summer of 2018, many Team 6 members began integrating and participating in Roflgator's RP lobbies, bringing their flare and colorful personalities into the fray. Team 6 retires On August 3rd, 2018 Zapdec would stream a Team 6 highlight video as a tribute to the legacy of the group. The occasion was an unofficial announcement of the retiring of Team 6 as a group in terms of playing VRChat. Despite this, most members still get together and keep in touch with each other, many hoping to bring their abilities to entertain to other games. Since the announced retirement of Team 6, much of Roflgator's lobbies continue to consist of Team 6 members and sometimes to the point of resembling the original T6 lobbies in randomness and humor. By November 2018 Team 6 still occasionally held impromptu lobbies that resembled the original lobbies, though less cohesive. These gatherings would largely be anchored by Astree or Zapdec. Members & associates of Team 6 Team 6, known for its mature content and hilarious shenanigans, has grown to include many members and associates since its inception: * xx21xx - Co-founder * XxCORREYxx - Co-founder * Astree - Mascot & Leader , Hideo Kojima, and Zazin at the Gator Bar|301x301px]] * Zapdec - Cameraman & Leader * Masakhan - Bouncer & Leader * Ravetube - Part-time cameraman * GabouLit - Resident goblin & Former VRChat President * Norii - The Pimp * Timurtype - The DJ * Doomtrain - CSGO utility expert * Kyana * Humnoi * Zazin * Chuuuu * Kibby * S0ra * Hydrand * Harlyx * PurpleT * Emma * Timid * at the Golden Gator|305x305px]]Hollogen * CJ * AuKtagon * Souchi * Kevin Z.A.Z. * AlienBussy * MoistUndie * Erpic * Oh'kay * J3sus * Joop * Omjra * Emi Associates and friends of Team 6, but not officially members: * Jor Rilla * Sorry * HeGone * HeyImBee * LuculentSnow * Spankjob * Fatalfail Links * Twitch Streams: https://twitch.tv/zapdec * Twitch Community: https://twitch.tv/communities/team6/details Videos and Clips *YouTube Video Clip - Team 6 The Good Times Trivia * If you were brand new and wanted to join a Team 6 VRChat lobby, you would've had to be able to impress and entertain Masakhan, the bouncer/doorman. * Unfortunately, the majority of their Twitch VoDs were deleted and can't be found anywhere due to questionable, really strong language. Gallery VRChat 2018-05-18 04-39-10-422 2.png|Some Team 6 members hanging out on May 18th, 2018 T6 Lobby.png|A typical night in a Team 6 lobby, June 29th Team6_meets_Chipz_movie_poster.png|July 4th, 2018: Team 6 meet Chipz Ferrets.png|July 4th: Team 6 and Loyal Bois on a joint operation at the Lair of Roflgator VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-14 01-03-18.459.png|The last official Team 6 lobby, July 14th, 2018 Roflgator Aug 5th Block People.jpg|"Block People" visiting Roflgator's Golden Gator bar. Masakhan on the far right Roflgator Aug 5th Block People 4 ofc its xxCorreyxx and xx21xx.jpg|Exposed: The "Block People" are T6 members Zapdec, xx21xx, and xxCORREYxx. Buza is also seen T6-0.png|Some T6 members gathered together with others sometime around September-October 2018 Category:Groups Category:Defunct Groups